


Ask the Clara Dolls!

by PurpleLines



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Character, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleLines/pseuds/PurpleLines
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	1. And so it begins

It was a dark night out, the wind rustling through the trees. The stars shone bright, and a cool breeze ruffled the tips of the grass. All throughout the neighborhood, the houses were silent. The windows were dark and the residents were all in their homes, huddled in bed after a long day.

In the Akemi household, things were equally silent. The moonlight crept into the living room, casting its light where it could. If you looked closely, one may see a white dog curled up in its bed, its face partially hidden behind its bushy tail. Climbing up the staircase, one may be met by a birdcage filled with black birds, all of them peacefully tucked away in their makeshift nests. Reaching the hall at the very top, one is greeted by the sight of five doors, all of them locked. Looking out the window at the hall's end, one could even see that the lights in the basement were off as well.

Yes, the Akemi household was quiet, each of its fifteen occupants peacefully asleep in their rooms, tossing and turning with their dreams.

That is, except one.

Behind the third door on the left, on the bottom bunk on the right, Manuke Akemi sat hunched over a laptop, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

She'd been going at this for a while now, the preteen sitting in her bed until the wee hours of the morning, typing like there was no tomorrow. It seemed rather strange, sure, but when you knew the circumstances for this event....well, it was enough to understand.

The girl hissed as she made a typo, her normally sweet features contorting into an expression of irritation before she frantically hit the backspace key and began to type once more, her fingers moving smoothly across the keyboard.

Eventually, the noise of her typing got the attention of the girl on the opposite bunk from her, making her sit up with a groan and rub the sleep from her eyes. Taking in the sight of the redhead with her laptop and bloodshot eyes, the girl then glanced towards the clock on the bedside table, her eyes struggling to read the neon numbers as they glowed in the dark.

_3:45 am_

"Manuke?" she said, her voice slurring slightly from sleepiness. "What're you doing up so early? It's 3 am."

The redhead just looked at her, blinking a few times, before cracking a smile. She sighed, before going back to typing.

"Hey, Higami. Sorry for waking you. I just need to finish my report."

Higami's brow furrowed. "Report? What report? Wait....Was it the....the....The report about the Greek Campaign?"

The redhead looked at her in shock. "H-How did you-"

"Ibari told me earlier."

"Ah," she said, her focus flitting to the screen once more.

The younger girl yawned, before flopping back onto the mattress of her bed. "Why didn't you finish it before?" she asked.

"Because I couldn't think of a good way to structure my sentences."

The other girl laughed, her short grayish-blue hair falling across her face and getting in her eyes. Higami brushed it away. "Can't you just do it tomorrow?"

Manuke frowned. "I can't. This is the last report of the year and if I don't pass it I flunk."

"Well okay then."

They didn't say anything more. The two sat in silence for a while, the only sound being the click clack of the keys under the elder girl's fingers. Once again, it was Higami who broke it.

"Are you gonna be finished soon? Because I don't think I can sleep with all the noise you're making."

Manuke narrowed her eyes even further, her tongue poking out as her typing increased in speed. "Almost...almost...."

As her fingers typed out the last sentence of the last paragraph, Manuke jolted up and made a fist pump in the air. "Yesss! Finally!"

Quickly collecting her laptop off the bed, the girl unlocked the door, opened it, and set out into the long hall. Higami watched her as she closed the door to their room. "That settles that, then," she mumbled, before turning on her side and falling asleep once more.

Manuke ran down the stairs as fast as she could, her steps muffled by the socks that she wore. Carefully creeping past the cage full of birds, she made a mad dash to the study where she found what she was looking for: a sleek black printer resting on the table next to the computer platform (was that even the word? she wondered, but quickly pushed it aside).

Setting her laptop on the desk, she quickly connected it to the printer, plugged the printer in, turned it on, and reopened her Word doc. On the screen in front of her was her achingly long report, which she painstakingly crafted after hours of research and decisions on _how should I begin this paragraph?_ or _how should I state this sentence?_ , in all its finished glory.

Noticing that the printer was ready, she immediately clicked the option to print and waited until the printer finished its work.

However, knowing that this would probably take a while (It takes a really long time to wait for something to finish printing shut up), the girl opened up the internet to see what was new. Nothing much, she found. Just the same old things as yesterday.

Suddenly, Manuke had an idea. Such a grand, wonderful idea that it made her smile.

She opened a website on her computer and began to type. After approximately fifteen minutes, she stopped and pressed Enter and clicked something using the mouse pad. Closing down her laptop and grabbing her report, Manuke carefully made her way up the stairs, hoping to maybe get a few more hours of sleep before the sun rose.

But what exactly did she type on her computer, you ask?

Well, since you asked so nicely, here it is:

Hi everyone! This is Manuke and I've decided to start and ask blog! You can ask me and my sisters anything, and give us fun dares too! However, there are a few rules you have to follow:

1\. Nothing too weird or inappropriate. Waru wouldn't like it if we had to answer questions or do dares like that so please don't ask about those kinds of stuff.  
2\. No really bad dares! We don't need the house getting the house destroyed or Mom getting mad, thank you very much.  
3\. Don't be mad if your question isn't answered. We'll get to it eventually!  
4\. Don't make Reiketsu mad...please....  
5\. Don't bully other askers! I don't want anybody getting into fights over what someone said and hurting people's feelings. And to you internet trolls: if you don't have anything good to say, don't say anything at all! This also applies to my sisters. In fact, it applies to everyone! Please don't insult them over things.

And I guess that's it! Can't wait to answer your questions and do your dares! What are you waiting for? Send them in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Let's get this show on the road! Although, here are a few extra rules you guys have to abide by:
> 
> 6\. The girls can't send you stuff, and you can't send them stuff in return. I'm trying to keep this as close to real life as possible, so please. Try not to send them stuff. I imagine it would be pretty weird if your askers suddenly got ahold of your address and started sending you random things. Pretty creepy if you ask me.
> 
> 7\. No AUs and no self-inserts. You heard me. I'm trying to keep this as real as possible and I'm not going to let a "random anomaly in the fabric of space time" or a "magic portal" muck this up. (sorry, but...coming from the Undertale fandom, this happens a lot. Please forgive me if I offended anyone.)
> 
> 8\. The fifth rule does not apply to celebrities.
> 
> And...I'm pretty sure that's it. Welp, buckle up and hold on tight kiddos, this is gonna be a bumpy ride!


	2. Wagamama and Water Guns

The next day, Manuke walked into her room, flopping onto her bed with exhaustion. Burying her face into a pillow, the girl groaned. She totally _blew_ it today.

Supposedly, today was just gonna be a normal day, like any other one. Though it did start like one. Get up, wait in line for the bathroom, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to school. Unfortunately, things started going downhill as soon as she got to class.

Two hours in and she could already tell that her little all-nighter had taken its toll on her. She was tired, couldn't focus, and moody. She still felt bad for snapping at Ulla that one time. She'd have to apologize later. It even got so bad that her English teacher, Ms. Patricia, asked if she needed to go to the nurse's office. She'd said she was fine, but she'd been lying.

And then there was PE. Oh don't even get her started on PE.

You see the thing is, if you're having PE at her school, you've always got to watch your back. You can never tell what's gonna happen during PE. _Especially_ if you were in Coach Sakura's class.

Now don't get her wrong. She liked Aunt Kyouko. She was cool and supportive and gave the best advice. Even if she had to get it across in a...not-so-nice way. But in the gym it was like she was a whole different person. One had even gone so far as to describe her as a military sergeant. It was scary. Pretty accurate if you thought about it though.

Now imagine what happened when Coach Sakura found a certain Akemi lagging behind everyone else during the jogging exercise? She absentmindedly rubbed her aching thighs and feet at the memory. Yeah, Aunt Kyouko was pretty hardcore when it came to stuff like this.

Eventually, after who knows how long, Manuke sat up. Discarding the pillow at the foot of the bed, she began to remove the black jacket and striped tie that were a part of her school uniform. She also removed her socks, bundling them with her jacket and tossing the resulting wad of fabric into the nearby laundry basket. She then proceeded to hang her tie on the ladder of the bunk bed. How Okubyou ever managed to wear the whole thing all day, let alone want to, she would never know.

Putting on a pair of much more comfortable socks from her drawer, the girl sighed and decided it was high time she checked her email for any new alerts or messages she might have gotten while she was at school. She reached under the bed, searching for her laptop. However, as she was getting it, she could've sworn her hand touched something that felt suspiciously like human hair. What?

Puzzled, she peered over the edge of the bed, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing. Strange. So, she decided to lean forward a bit so she'd be able to take a peek under the bed. She certainly didn't expect to be face-to-face with a little girl with short, messy blue hair.

"Aah!" the girl squeaked, moving under the bed even further as her vision was overtaken by the freckled face of her older sister. Manuke was just as shocked. That is, until she recognized just who was under her bed. She sighed.

"What do you want, Gama?"

The girl's face morphed into a more relaxed expression, as if she'd dealt with this type of thing before. "...Nothing?" she said in her most innocent voice. Manuke rolled her eyes before getting off the bed. She then crouched down so she could get a proper look at her sister.

Wagamama looked odd. The nine-year-old was dressed in a green tank top and baggy shorts, the pockets full to bursting with all sorts of things. But that's where things started to become weird. The things in her pockets ranged from slingshots and water balloons to toy pistols and water bottles. She wore a black sash across her torso with several water balloons attached and a tank on her back, presumably filled with water. Her face was covered with green and brown face paint, her hair matted with mud. Lastly, she carried a big water gun connected to the tank by a wire, also covered in dry mud. Manuke immediately realized what was going on.

"Are you...Are you having a water gun war with Yaki, Gami and Suki again?"

Wagamama shushed her in reply, moving as far back as she could so as not to be seen. Soon enough, Usotsuki appeared in the doorway, dressed similarly to the blunette, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Manuke," she began. "By chance have you seen our dear little sister Wagamama?"

Manuke shook her head. "Nope. Haven't seen her. Have you checked the attic?"

Usotsuki shook her head, though her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Seems she hadn't thought about that. Although... "Hey," she said. "What're you doing on the floor anyhow? You trying to hide somethin'?"

Wagamama's eyes flitted to her, her expression one of panic. However, Manuke replied smoothly to the eleven-year-old that she had been looking for a paper that fell under the bed earlier. It seems it worked, because Usotsuki only glared at her before heading off to explore the attic.

Wagamama breathed a sigh of relief. At least _that_ was over and done with. She carefully got out from under the bed and stood up just as Manuke had closed the door. "That was close," she noted, elated.

Her elder sister shot a look in her direction before flopping on the bed once more. "True. But don't expect me to be so kind to you next time."

The blunette scoffed. "Pff. You're _Manuke_. You're always kind."

The redhead simply rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she turned to open her laptop. Hopefully she would at least be allowed to do her surfing in peace.

"Wat'cha doing?" the younger asked, peering over her shoulder. The older girl shook her off. "Just checking my messages."

The blunette raised an eyebrow at this, but continued to watch as Manuke opened up her ask blog, checking to see if she got any new asks since last night. She had two.

**TitanofPower asked: I dare the Clara Dolls to prank Homura while she's with Madoka. I want to see that happen.**

**Anonymous asked: What are you and your sisters like in terms of personality?**

Hmm.

"Hey Wagamama."

"Yeah?"

"You're the expert on pranks. And I know you've pranked Mom and Mother while they were together at least _once_ so..."

The nine-year-old frowned. "No. No way," she said. "I may be a prankster, but even I have my limits. Trying to pull something on Mom and Mother? No."

Manuke rested her fingers on the keyboard, lost in thought. She thought that maybe Wagamama had something, but looks like she was wrong. Then, she got an idea. She started typing.

When she was finished, she looked up to see the floor partially wet and muddy. The same could be said for Wagamama. The window was wide open. She could guess what happened soon enough.

"You should really do your sniping in the attic. Makes less of a mess than if you do it from your room or someone else's."

Wagamama simply shrugged. It wasn't her problem that much. Though she did stalk off towards the attic after a few moments of standing there all wet.

Manuke sighed and quickly got a rag to wipe the floor. After she was done, the red head simply lay down for a nap. Might as well catch up on her lost sleep while she had the time.

Later, when she woke up, she would end up joining the final battle of the water gun war in a match between her, Madoka, and Usotsuki versus Wagamama, Higami, and Yakimochi. With her team coming out victorious, Manuke could only bask in the glory before heading off to dry herself with a towel. Yakimochi would shake her hand and say congrats on the game, and Wagamama would accuse her of cheating. Manuke would just laugh. It was a long day, and it was time to have fun, her school problems long forgotten.

___________________________________________________________

_To TitanofPower: Sorry but I'm afraid we can't do that. I mean, think about it. No one in their right mind would ever dare risk the wrath of Mother. And pulling tricks on Mom just seems too cruel. It mean, it_ is _Mom we're talking about._

 _Though there was this one time when Mother was still single and hadn't met Mom yet. We would stalk her on her dates to see if anything went wrong and we always had this basket of tomatoes ready just in case. So it was another date. Everything was normal, except that the guy she was dating kept looking at Mother really weird and it felt really uncomfortable. Waru thought he was gonna try something. So we started chucking tomatoes at him and sure enough, he ran. Unfortunately we also managed to hit Mother by accident a few times, so we got in trouble for that. But it was pretty fun._

_____________________________________________________________

__

_To Anonymous: My sisters? Well..._

 _First, there's Lotte and Luiselotte. They're twins, and a whole lot older than us. Right now they're attending a college somewhere and plan to join the military and end up in the same unit together. They're really close; the two seem to be attached at the hip. It's kinda sweet._

 _Then there's Namake and Warukuchi. The two of them are around the same age, but they fight each other a lot. Waru's like the responsible older sister and Namake is kinda mean._

 _Then there's Reiketsu, Ganko, and yours truly! We're in the same grade, and the three of us and the youngers all attend the same school. Reiketsu...nobody knows too much about her. She's pretty solitary. Ganko is a lot like Warukuchi, honestly, and everyone says I'm the nicest. I still don't get why though._

 _Next we have Mie, Ibari, Nekura, Okubyou, Usotsuki and Yakimochi. Again, same grade. Mie's pretty uptight. Ibari has a bit of an anger problem. The two fight a lot. Nekura's a bit of a wallflower and doesn't try to grab attention. Okubyou's really shy. Usotsuki's really smart and hangs around Wagamama a lot. Yakimochi's an amazing artist and is probably one of the girliest of us Dolls hehe._

 _Then we have Higami. She's in 4th grade, and doesn't really have anyone else in the family her age. Lots of one-year gaps. She's kinda like Okubyou, but a whole lot snarkier. She makes a lot of sarcastic comments in class._

 _Finally there's Wagamama and Noroma. They're the youngest of us and in 3rd grade. Noroma is what you would call a 'special child.' She can't exactly talk very well. But that's okay. We love her anyhow. She's really kind. And Wagamama? She's also really smart, and quite the little prankster. Hmm...let's just say that if she's within close proximity of garden materials, nobody is safe. Nobody._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Chapter is out, hope you like it! Also yes, the outfit that Okubyou is always seen wearing is actually their school uniform. ~~I'm so original heh~~
> 
> ~~Also sorry if the quality's bad my draft kept being deleted so I had to rewrite it at least three times heh. I miss the first draft.~~
> 
>  And yes this is going to be the format. A little one-shot of the Claras followed by the answers to the questions. Hope it doesn't bother you. Also please keep sending those asks in! The story needs them, you know?
> 
> Hmm...Let's play a game of spot the Hamilton reference, shall we?


	3. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~In which I try to write a chapter but it feels so horribly cramped yet at the same time okayish and I am confused~~

It was a long day. And after school had let out, Warukuchi was exhausted. But hey. Nothing a good book can't fix. So that's how the second eldest Akemi child found herself curled up on the stairs with a pillow and one of her favorite books on World War II.

Now she didn't know why, but the staircase had always been her favorite place to read, even when she was a kid. Maybe it was because it felt secluded, despite the fact that it wasn't. Plus she had a good view of the living room from there. The perfect place from which she can watch the others and _maybe_ prevent them from getting into trouble. Maybe. You never really know with thirteen siblings.

She quickly flipped to the page with her bookmark and began to read. It was really intense. It was almost as if she were there herself. She flipped each page continuously, the blood pounding in her ears as it described the battlefield, the experiences, the deaths of the soldiers fighting for only a few yards of territory. Then suddenly...

"NO!"

She jumped, startled at the sudden shout. What-

"Haha! That's what you get for underestimating the power of the German army! Woop!"

Oh. She forgot. It's a Friday. That means it's match day.

"You're using cheat codes, aren't you?"

"What? No! Why would I-"

Grabbing her pillow and book, she quickly descended the stairs and entered the living room. Bringing with her a glass of water from the kitchen, Warukuchi stepped out onto the porch as the others bickered upstairs. However, she was surprised when she noticed that she was not alone.

"Hey Waru," Manuke said, curled up in one of the chairs with her laptop, typing.

"Hello Manuke," she replied, setting her glass down before collapsing into the chair beside her. She sighed. Manuke giggled across from her.

"Forgot that it was Friday?"

"Yes," she groaned. Sighing, she picked up her book and continued reading. Best not to dwell on it, she thought.

"'Flags of Our Fathers,' huh? What's it about?"

Warukuchi looked up to see her sister staring at the cover of the book, genuinely curious. She smiled. At least _someone_ is interested in her books. Take that, Namake.

"The flagraising photograph on Iwo Jima," she said. "The book tells of the experiences of the Marines who raised the flag, from before they enlisted in the military to their eventual deaths. It's a beautiful book, and it happens to be one of my favorites."

"Really? Is it even better than Les Mis?"

She laughed at that. "Alright, now although Flags of Our Fathers is pretty engaging, nothing quite tops Les Miserables."

"Pff. You and your classics," she teases.

"And do you know any other books that can top them?"

"Watch me."

And so they go on, talking about books and the like, just talking. Though somehow they ended up talking about birds for whatever reason. Warukuchi suspects that they got on it due to either the Dark Materials series or maybe Harry Potter, but she doesn't really care. It's nice. And it's been quite a while since she was able to talk to her siblings like this without them acting too childish or too unimposing. It makes her feel a bit older than she really is. Too old. But talking like this is nice. Like they're equals.

Eventually the others come downstairs, grumbling about 'stupid Germans' and 'the freaking Spanish' while Ganko and Ibari walked in with their heads held high. Warukuchi is not surprised. Sore losers.

Later, after Noroma came in from the backyard (her preferred Friday hiding place), Manuke somehow managed to bring up how Mom and Mother had first met in that one coffee shop over dinner. Needless to say, Mom blushed as red as a tomato at that.

And as laughter filled the room and chatter filled the air, Warukuchi couldn't help but smile at her siblings enjoying themselves. This wa definitely a Friday well spent.

___________________________________________________________

_To Titan0fPower: Hmm, I dunno. He was just...really creepy. Like have you ever seen a cat hunting? He definitely had the look of one. It was reeeeaally weird. Good thing me and the others stepped in when we did._

 _Also, how they first met? Well..._

 _So it's like this. Mother had just transferred to the school that Mom, Aunt Mami and Aunt Sayaka were in at the time. She'd had a rough day and was not feeling well. And that's when one of the popular girls, someone named Izzy, started humiliating her in the hall. It was pretty bad, but then Mom and Aunt Mami stepped in. It was a pretty good thing that they did, since - and I directly quote - 'someone had to stand up to that stuck-up jerk' -Aunt Sayaka._

 _Mother started hanging out with Mom, Aunt Mami, and Aunt Sayaka after that. Soon, Aunt Kyouko joined them, and they all became good friends from high school to the end of college, Mom and Mother especially. But everyone split up after that. Mom didn't meet Mother again for several years. Then, one day, they met in the same coffee shop._

 _It was a regular day. Mother was just there, getting her morning coffee, and Mom just happened to be too. They both waited in line, and neither knew the other was there until Mom began to order a couple cashiers down from Mother. Mother was surprised. It was Mom's voice, ordering the very same drink that she'd get in college. However, she didn't think much of it, that is until she accidentally bumped into her and Mom accidentally spilled her coffee all over her dress. Then, one thing lead to another and here they are, happily married. So cute. :3_

___________________________________________________________

_Anonymous: Go take a look at my previous answer. Hope it satisfies you! Also....yeah. Something like that. Ehehe_

___________________________________________________________

 _Sirena_Wails: Yeah, they are! Right now, Aunt Mami runs a bakery with her roommate Aunt Nagisa. They make the best pastries; most of us can't get enough!_

 _Aunt Kyouko's actually our coach in PE right now. Although, she can definitely be a bit brutal when she's in the gym....don't tell her I said that..._

 _And Aunt Sayaka's doing great! She and Aunt Kyouko are married though she's more on the stay-at-home wife. She makes really good music, though. She has over a thousand followers on YouTube! Her original pieces are to die for, in all honesty, and her remixes are simply amazing! I wish I could make as awesome arrangements as she does..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might be wondering, the girls were playing Rise of Nations: Thrones and Patriots. They were playing against each other in the world multiplayer campaign. And needless to say, Germany and Spain conquered all.
> 
> And yes, Flags of Our Fathers is an actual book. It was authored by James Bradley and Ron Powers and was one of my favorite books in 6th grade, especially when we were discussing World War II in class. Pretty good, if you don't mind a bit of gore and death.
> 
> Please keep the questions coming, and don't be scared to send in a few dares every now and again. It'd be fun to see the Claras doing something a bit insane.
> 
> Til next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Let's get this show on the road! Although, here are a few extra rules you guys have to abide by:
> 
> 6\. The girls can't send you stuff, and you can't send them stuff in return. I'm trying to keep this as close to real life as possible, so please. Try not to send them stuff. I imagine it would be pretty weird if your askers suddenly got ahold of your address and started sending you random things. Pretty creepy if you ask me.
> 
> 7\. No AUs and no self-inserts. You heard me. I'm trying to keep this as real as possible and I'm not going to let a "random anomaly in the fabric of space time" or a "magic portal" muck this up (sorry, but...coming from the Undertale fandom, this happens a lot.)
> 
> 8\. The fifth rule does not apply to celebrities
> 
> I...guess that's it. Welp, buckle up and hold on tight kiddos, this is gonna be a bumpy ride!


End file.
